


Part-time lovers

by Ueberlebensunfaehig



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Drinking, Fluff, Hotels, Kissing, Kojiro Nanjo, M/M, Paris (City), Valentine's Day, kaoru sakurayashiki, they are in their early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ueberlebensunfaehig/pseuds/Ueberlebensunfaehig
Summary: When Kaoru and Koijiro traveled the world after they finished school they found themselves in Paris one night and they decided to make a date out of it.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Part-time lovers

“No, I said we had to turn right here. Why are you going left, you small-minded shit?”, Kaoru said, or rather screamed at Kojiro.

“Chill out, four-eyes. I saw a good-looking restaurant that way when we first got here so why not go there?”, the green-haired young man answered while teasingly grabbing the other man’s hand, dragging him along the way he had in mind. Kaoru groaned but he didn’t complain any longer and let himself be dragged along to the location Kojiro had in mind.

“Whatever, what type of restaurant is it, if I’m allowed to ask?” Kojiro shrugged, turning to look Kaoru in the eyes, “A French restaurant of course. We are in Paris so we should eat a French meal at least once, right?”

The pink haired man rolled his eyes, “Don’t make me eat frog please, Koji. You know I have a sensitive stomach.” Kojiro laughed at the given nickname but just squeezed his companion a little tighter. “I’m sure they serve other meals than just frog.”

They entered the shop and were greeted by a nice-looking man just seconds later, “Welcome to our restaurant, a table for two I assume?” Kojiro nodded and they were led to a table in the back of the building. “This is one of our couple seats with enough privacy to have a conversation in normal volume. Do the two men might already know what they want to drink?”

Kaoru wanted to interfere and explain that they weren’t exactly a romantic item but he decided against it. A date with Kojiro in the city of love couldn’t be too bad, right?

“I’d like to drink a rosé vine please”, he said instead and looked at Kojiro, “I will take the same please and thank you.” The other man nodded and wrote down the orders on a small notepad, “Your orders will be up in just a minute. Have a seat while I will go and get you the menu for today. It’s a special day after all so I guess you two would like to take the valentines day menu to choose your meal from?”

Kojiro had completely forgotten that it was valentine’s day today. Well, they were on the road for quite some time already, three weeks to be exact, so it was no wonder that he kind of lost track of time after visiting many cities and countries in that time together with Kaoru, right.

“Yeah, it’s fine. We will choose from that menu”, Kaoru said. The man nodded once again and left the table afterwards.

“Valentine’s menu, huh? What’s that about, tech-freak?”, Kojiro asked and a perverted smirk appeared on his face. “Shut up, gorilla. Maybe on the card is better food than on the normal card. Also, this isn’t the first time we eat at a restaurant and get mistaken as a date. That always happens so you can chill out”, Kaoru rambled but his red-tinted cheeks gave him away. Kojiro decided to not tease him about it now, he thought it looked cute.

The attraction towards each other wasn’t a secrete to any of them but they had decided to never act on it in a silent agreement. There were just too many factors that wouldn’t make it work out for them. A relationship wasn’t something the both of them could have, being way too engaged with their jobs and career. Relationships and love had to wait for a later point in their life. But it also wasn’t like they were pining and starving after each other’s touches and affection. The way it was right now was perfect, thought Kojiro. A date once in a while wouldn’t destroy their perfectly built-up balance between bickering and friendship/ being lovers a few nights a year and if this night was meant to be one of these nights, so it would be. It was no big deal.

“Well then, Cherry, it’s a date then.” The nickname Kojiro used just intensified the blush that had appeared on Kaoru’s cheeks, “Shut up, don’t call me that here.” Kojiro just chuckled.

After they were served their drinks and had picked out meals to eat the food arrived shortly at their table and they could start to eat.

“The vine is pretty good. It had to be sitting a long time before being opened”, Kaoru mentioned half through their meal. Both of them weren’t great chatters while eating so they finished rather quickly after Kojiro agreed to Kaoru’s statement.

“Now that this was a date who will pay the bill?”, Kojiro asked and smiled at Kaoru. “I will pay because you picked the restaurant”, the pink-haired man said and Kojiro definitely didn’t have a problem with his friend, or rather date for the night, paying for their meals.

“So, what will we do now? It got dark while we were in there”, Kaoru mentioned. “We could go and see the Eiffel Tower. We haven’t seen it at night yet and afterwards we could go and visit a bar, get a little wasted before going back to the hotel”, Kojiro answered and grabbed the other man’s hand again.

“Oh, what a romantic idea that is and that coming from such a brainless muscle man like you”, Kaoru teased but agreed to the idea anyways and they were on their way to the Eiffel Tower just seconds later.

“The lights are very pretty. I didn’t think it would look that great here at night. It’s chilly, though. I am kind of getting cold”, Kojiro said after a while of looking at the lights that came from the attraction. “Aww, you’re getting cold? I told you to take a jacket with you”, Kaoru cooked sarcastically but still shifted closer to Kojiro’s side. “Whatever, let’s just leave, okay? I want to go and get some drinks. And also, I thought about wanting to have a valentine’s kiss tonight from my date so get ready to give me one, pinky”, Kojiro smirked, already on his way to find a bar to get a little drunk at.

“W-what?! Don’t be stupid. I won’t kiss you tonight. And what’s with that stupid nickname?!” Kaoru ran after his date just seconds later just to receive a dumb folded smile from the green-haired man.

After 3 drinks Kaoru was completely wasted. He forgot he had a little to non-existent alcohol tolerance and now he was clinging to Kojiro who just tried to hold him upright. “Why did you drink so fast, babe? You know you can’t take much.” Kojiro slurred a little bit as well but he was on his fifth drink already and he could still stand up straight by himself. “Don’t ‘babe’ me. I’m not your babe. You always get annoyingly flirty when you are drunk and also ridiculously warm. I hate it so much but I want to cuddle you”, Kaoru slurred back, not having a filter of what he wants to say and what he doesn’t want to say anymore.

That was Kojiro’s reminder to leave the bar and head to the hotel they were staying in, having to carry Kaoru on his back after half of the way because he refused to walk the rest of it.

Eventually, they arrived in their shared room and both of them just crashed down onto one of the two beds. “I’m way too tired to change into other close to sleep in”, Kojiro said and grabbed Kaoru’s hand again. “Me neither but I still have to do something”, Kaoru answered and started to smile while inching closer towards Kojiro’s face and his lips.

The kiss was so innocent if Kojiro wouldn’t have known that it was supposed to be one he probably could have never guessed it.

“There you go, gorilla, the kiss you wanted so bad. And now cuddle me until we wake up tomorrow, will you?”

“Everything for you, Kaoru, darling, my part-time lover.”

The giggle that left Kaoru’s lips after that was totally worth not falling asleep immediately, “I love you, dumbass.” The green-haired man couldn’t bring up the energy to answer that with the same words. He hoped a soft kiss to the forehead would make up for that. 


End file.
